


Consequences

by BrookeTheBooke



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RoyEd Week, RoyEd Week 2016, Spanking, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeTheBooke/pseuds/BrookeTheBooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy adds a new twist to a typical chore/punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally JUST got into FMA (like I binge-watched both series within the last 3 weeks). I'm super stoked to have gotten into this fandom and this ship right in time for RoyEd Week 2016! This is my first fic in years, and the first time I've ever done one of these prompt things. I was inspired by the following prompts for RoyEd Week Day 1:
> 
> 1\. “What [the fuck] do you even do with one of these?”  
> 2\. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I”  
> 3\. Home  
> 4\. Intricate machinery
> 
> Unedited because otherwise I would never get up the courage to post anything!

Roy pauses before turning the lock of the front door and takes a deep breath. _I hope I’m not going to regret this._ It was a common punishment he’d chosen, making Edward clean the house without the use of alchemy as punishment for almost blowing up his study the night before. The outfit, however, had been a spur of the moment addition. Roy had had to leave for work long before Mr. Sleeping Beauty had come anywhere close to joining the living. He could only guess at Ed’s reaction and hope he took it for the flirty joke it was meant as.

Roy steps inside, closes the door behind him, and toes off his boots by the welcome mat. He hangs his coat up next to the red one on the coatrack. Walking slowly through the house, Roy takes in the state of his home. The sink is sparkling, the counters free of clutter, and the clean dishes are presumably nestled in their proper cabinets. Roy takes a moment to open the cabinet above the stove, just to be sure. Ed hasn’t pettily rearranged the dishes, so he can’t be too mad at Roy. The den has also been vacuumed and tidied up. Even the bathroom is spotless, the sink free of toothpaste and the shower devoid of golden hair wall art.

Roy’s heartrate picks up as he approaches the master bedroom. He pauses once more and slips his face into a neutral mask exuding authority. He turns the knob and pushes the door open. Edward is kneeling on his red cushion next to the bed, palms flat against the black fabric covering his thighs and head bowed slightly to watch Roy through his bangs. His golden ponytail rests over his left shoulder, standing out against the black fabric of his maid’s dress. A white apron and stockings complete the look. Roy smirks at the sight, and Ed lifts his head, baring his throat, which is currently adorned with a thick, black leather collar, embossed with several intricate transmutation circles which prevent the wearer from using alchemy.

“Thank you for cleaning the house so beautifully while I was at work today, Edward.”

“’S not like I had a choice,” Ed mumbles, scowling at Roy’s left shoulder.

“That’s not true. You always have a choice, Edward.” Roy steps further into the room and makes his way over to the closet. “Of course, if you hadn’t I would have put you to bed in a cock cage for the night.” Roy takes off his waistcoat and pretends not to watch as Ed sucks in his breath and his face turns red. “But,” Roy purrs, “since you were such a good boy, come here and let me give you a reward.”

Roy sits on the end of the bed and pats his lap. Ed’s eyes turn to liquid gold and he bounds up and into Roy’s waiting arms. Roy catches his lips in a heated kiss. Ed throws his arms around Roy’s neck and buries his flesh hand into the silky strands of Roy’s ink-colored hair. In turn, Roy brings one hand up to rub the skin around the collar and the other runs up and down Ed’s side.

Without warning, Ed throws his weight into Roy and knocks him back onto the bed, but Roy isn’t letting Ed have control any time soon. With a twist of his hips, Roy deftly flips them over and pins both of Edward’s hands above his head in one of his own.

“Bastard.” Ed’s growl cuts off into a whine as Roy palms the growing tent in his skirt.

“Stay,” Roy commands as he leans away from Ed to grab a condom and lube from the nightstand drawer. When he turns around again, Ed has disobeyed him in favor of situating himself higher up and centered on the bed. What’s more, he’s flipped over onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

Roy growls low in his throat and lands a firm smack across Ed’s pert little ass. Ed yelps and buries his face in the pillows, but arches his back in supplication all the same. Roy grins devilishly and lands three more swats in turn before flipping the skirt up and rubbing his hands against Ed’s silk-panty-clad ass.

Then Roy is pulling the panties down and Ed helps kick them off and over the edge of the bed. They land with a dull thump somewhere on the carpet. Roy focuses his attention on Ed, pushing his legs apart with his knee and coating his first two fingers with lube. He starts off with one and moves quickly to two, knowing Ed likes the burn of being scissored open when he’s just this side of too tight. Roy works him open until Ed is moaning and cursing into the pillows.

“Fucking fuck me already you bastard! What the fuck are you doing back there?”

“Is that how we ask for what we want, Edward?” Roy tsks as he withdraws his fingers from Ed’s body. Ed whimpers at the loss of contact.

“Please fuck me, Fuhrer,” he gasps, pushing his ass up into empty air.

“Much better.” Roy rolls the condom on and slicks himself up with lube. He grips Ed’s hip with one hand, lines himself up with Ed’s hole with the other, and bottoms out with one long thrust. Roy fucks him maddeningly slowly, but with raw force behind each stroke.

Roy wraps an arm around Ed’s chest and lifts the boy up onto his hands and knees.

“Such a pretty boy. All mine.” Roy murmurs into Ed’s ear as he fucks him, nibbles on his earlobe.

“Please let me come, Fuhrer! Please!” Ed whimpers as he grinds his ass back against Roy’s dick. He’s too desperate to be embarrassed about begging.

Roy tightens his grip and picks up the pace, eager to pull more uncontrolled words from his boy’s pretty lips. He wraps a sweat-slick hand around Edward’s dick and strokes in time with his thrusts, twisting just so at the tip, listening to the whimpers falling into the air around them until Ed is spilling all over Roy’s hand and the skirt both men had almost forgotten about. Roy digs his fingers into Ed’s hips and follows him over the edge with a husky moan.

They help each other out of their sweaty, cum-covered clothing. Roy deposits everything in the hamper and disappears into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a warm, wet washcloth.

“Don’t need you taking care of me,” Ed mumbles, but his eyes are soft and he makes no move to squirm away from Roy’s gentle touch. Once he’s done, Roy tosses the washcloth onto the floor and crawls under the covers. Ed follows suit and allows himself to be the little, I mean, perfectly normal-sized, spoon.

“You better transmute my clothes back, you bastard. I’m not keeping that stupid dress.”

“Of course, baby,” Roy whispers into the crown of his head. He moves the curtain of golden hair aside to unbuckle the collar and lay it on the nightstand. Roy kisses the newly uncovered skin. “I’ll transmute it back, but you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy dressing up,” he says, voice smug.

“Shut up, bastard,” Edward retorts, but his voice is warm and sleepy. Roy smiles at the three words left unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Technically it's still Monday on the west coast...
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! Hopefully this won't be my only contribution to this week's holiday!.


End file.
